


Kitty's Got Claws

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: Marinette has a sexy dream involving Chat Noir and Adrien.This is the NSFW version of a drabble I wrote for the tumblr prompt: "I feel like I'm being split in two" Marinette dreaming kissy dreams involving both Chat and Adrien at the same time. Poor girl is gonna have a nosebleed.





	1. Chapter 1

“I feel like I’m being split in two,” Marinette sighed as Adrien demanded her attention once again, pulling her into a kiss with a gentle hand on her cheek.

She felt pinpricks against her hip and heard Chat Noir’s growl as he eased her away from Adrien, settling her into his lap. “You’re mine, Princess,” he purred, nuzzling her neck.

“She was mine first,” Adrien pouted, pushing himself between both of their knees to stand in front of Marinette and Chat Noir. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Chat Noir pulled her flush to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “And then she realized her mistake and chose me,” he insisted.

“You’re both mine,” Marinette decided, one hand going behind to tangle in Chat Noir’s hair and the other reaching up to cup Adrien’s cheek. “My handsome, blonde men. Mine.”

“Yours,” Chat Noir murmured in her ear before nipping at her lobe, careful of her earring.

“Yours,” Adrien agreed, kissing the palm of her hand.

“Since that’s settled, maybe we can all play nice.”

“Oh, I can play nice,” Chat Noir teased, hooking a claw through Adrien’s belt loop and pulling him closer. “I can play very nice.”

Marinette’s breathing picked up as Adrien knelt down in front of them, green eyes hooded. “Tell me what you want me to do, Mari,” he whispered.

“I…I want you to kiss Chat.”

Adrien blinked up at her in surprise and she felt Chat Noir shift beneath her. “There’s plenty of time for that later, Princess. He’s in such a lovely position, I think he’d be much more well-suited to kiss you.”

Marinette leaned forward to kiss Adrien but Chat Noir pulled her back against him. “Not exactly what I had in mind,” he purred, easing his knees to the inside of hers and spreading his legs, so that hers did the same as she sat on his lap, her skirt riding up. Marinette’s breath caught as she watched Adrien’s eyes grow darker and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Come on, Adrien,” Chat Noir goaded, “give our girl a kiss.”

Adrien looked up at her, eyes a little uncertain. 

“I think he’s waiting on permission,” Chat Noir breathed into her ear. 

Marinette shivered. “Will you please…kiss me, Adrien?”

He smiled then and held her eyes as he moved forward until the overhang of her skirt got in the way. His hair tickled the inside of her thighs and she could feel his breath, warm and teasing through the thin fabric of her panties. He paused for a moment before placing an open-mouthed kiss against her sex. Marinette jumped and giggled nervously.

“Whatever you did, do it again,” Chat Noir encouraged, slipping a claw under the thin strap of her tank top. He tugged upward and the strap snapped, the triangle of fabric previously being held up flopping down. Chat smoothed the rest of it over Marinette’s breast, lifting it free of the fabric. He ran his gloved thumb over her nipple, making her shudder. “You’re gorgeous, my Lady.”

“You kn— fuck,” she breathed as Adrien began to run his tongue along her lower lips through the fabric, her panties rubbing against the sensitive skin in a teasing manner. “You know?”

“I have to admit,” he began, freeing her other breast, “I’ve had this dream many times.” He nipped at her earlobe again and she moaned. Adrien took her sounds for encouragement and doubled his efforts, causing Marinette to convulse against Chat Noir. “Although usually it was you and Ladybug loving me. I’m both delighted and disappointed,” he chuckled.

“I guess I’ll have to make it up to you…” Marinette thrust against Adrien’s face and he brought his hands up to wrap around her thighs, pushing her legs apart even more.

“Eager fellow, isn’t he?” Chat Noir commented, pinching both nipples and pulling them just a bit. Marinette made a desperate sound as Adrien freed one of his hands to push her soaked panties aside and put his mouth on her once more. He dipped a finger inside her and Marinette cried out as his mouth latched onto her clit. 

“Adrien—guh!” He added another finger and began a steady rhythm, curling the tips of his fingers, and working her into a frenzied state.

Chat Noir ground himself against her ass. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me, my Lady? I want you so bad.”

“Please,” she moaned, head falling forward. 

“It’s my turn, Mr. Model,” Chat Noir said smoothly, placing his boot against Adrien’s chest and easing him away. 

Marinette whimpered at the loss of contact and Adrien sat back on his haunches, eyes dazed and mouth shiny. 

“How does she taste?” Chat Noir asked, eyeing the other man.

“Like I want more,” Adrien answered, licking his lips.

“I think I’ll take that kiss now.”

Adrien got to his knees and pressed himself against Marinette, angling to meet Chat Noir’s lips. The kiss was tentative at first and then Adrien was grabbing the sides of Chat Noir’s face, holding him in the kiss. Chat Noir thrust up against Marinette and she sighed, the fabric of Adrien’s shirt rubbing against her in a delightful manner. 

Adrien finally released Chat Noir and looked at Marinette, cheeks turning pink. “Can I kiss you too?”

Chat Noir’s chuckle rumbled along Marinette’s body as she nodded, reaching out for Adrien. The kiss was almost shy which was laughable compared to his actions only moments ago on a different region of her body. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and it was a heady sensation. His arms hung limply at his sides and Marinette took one of his hands, placing it on her breast encouragingly as the kissed. Adrien immediately squeezed gently, sighing against her mouth. His other hand slipped past her stretched panties and he began to touch her again, two fingers sliding between her lower lips easily.

Marinette moaned against Adrien’s mouth and Chat Noir began to move beneath her, locking her hips in place as he humped against her. “I want to be inside you, Princess. I want to take you over and over until you pass out from the pleasure.”

Adrien broke their contact, resting his forehead against hers. “I want that to,” he said desperate. “I need to feel her all around me. Please…please…” He picked up the rhythm of his fingers and added a third. 

“Fu—“

“Can you do that, my Lady?” Chat Noir cut her off, licking a broad stroke up her neck. “Can you handle both of us being inside you, pleasing you, loving you?”

Marinette’s eyes rolled back at the thought. 

“Take off your clothes, Adrien,” Chat Noir demanded, ripping the rest of Marinette’s tank top away. Adrien pulled back from her again and hastily stood, tearing at his clothes. “Stand up for me, Princess,” Chat Noir encouraged, keeping a balancing hold on her as he slid her skirt and panties to the floor. Marinette stepped out of them and turned, grabbing his bell.

“My turn,” she smiled, slowly dragging the zipper down his chest. She squeaked as a wall of flesh melted against her back and Adrien’s hand joined hers around the bell.

“I thought I could help,” he breathed against her ear, thrusting slightly, his erection trapped against her bare ass.

“Damn, this is hot,” Chat Noir purred, leaning back as Marinette and Adrien peeled the material away from his chest. “It only goes so far unfortunately,” he pouted, wiggling his right hand. “Can’t take off the ring.”

“Can we unzip further though?” Adrien tugged on the bell but it stayed stubbornly put at the end of the line. 

Marinette grabbed Chat Noir’s hand and pushed down all his fingers except his pointer. “I’ll be needing this,” she smirked and brought the clawed tip down below his belt. “Let’s be gentle but firm,” she guided, catching the magical material just enough to cause a rip. 

Chat Noir groaned as Marinette released his hand and worked the material open enough to free his erection. Her eyes widened and she wrapped a tentative hand around it, making Chat Noir jump and groan again.

“Let’s hope his suit fixes itself because if not, Paris is going to have a new reason to love Chat Noir,” Adrien mused, running a hand up Chat Noir’s thigh.

“Are you ready to take a ride, my Lady?”

“Please let me have her first,” Adrien begged, wrapping his arms around Marinette from behind, one hand squeezing a breast and the other covering her mound. He pressed lightly against her clit and her knees buckles, Adrien’s arms the only thing holding her upright. Her hand dropped away from Chat Noir as she floated on the sensations.

“Maybe she should choose,” Chat Noir reasoned. “Who do you want to fuck first, Marinette?”

“I…I…” Her voice was breathy as she looked at Chat Noir through hooded eyes. Adrien continued his ministrations and began to suck at her pulse point.  
_______________________________

Chat Noir decided he was an awful, terrible, very bad person as he watched Marinette writhe and moan in her sleep. 

It had started out innocently enough. He found himself in her part of the city more and more lately, checking up on her since she had moved out on her own. He didn’t like the idea of her being by herself and told her that when she informed him about the move, but Marinette was as stubborn as she was gorgeous and she told him she was a grown woman and where he could stick his unnecessary concern. He had taken it upon himself to cruise by on patrol (and during his free time and at random points during the week when he couldn’t actually explain how or why he had ended up in front of her building). When he saw her asleep on her lounger, he knew he should wake her and get her inside the apartment. The clouds had begun to look ominous and the scent of rain lingered on the air.

He landed on the tiny balcony, barely enough room for him to stand with the lounger and her potted plants. It was a downgrade from what she had above her parents’ bakery when they were younger but it was hers and he knew that meant something. He opened his mouth to speak when she moaned his name.

“Adrien,” she sighed. Her hips lifted off the lounger and her face went slack again.

Chat Noir’s traitorous body immediately stood at attention. He deliberated for a moment. Maybe he should just leave. He was going to have a hard enough time running across rooftops as it was. He shook his head at his own mental wordplay. Ladybug would be ashamed. 

“Chat…fuck…” Marinette’s eyes squeezed tight and she moaned louder this time, her fingers unconsciously slipping under the elastic waistband of her shorts.

She was dreaming about Adrien and Chat Noir?! “Shit,” he breathed, entranced by the movements under the fabric of her shorts. He realized he could smell her arousal now. The impending rain had been so strong before but now her delicious scent hit his enhanced senses and he felt his suit tighten even more. 

The only warning he got was a single drop of rain sliding off his mask to the tip of his nose before the bottom fell out. Marinette jerked awake, hand still stuck down the front of her shorts. She sputtered for a moment. “Chat?!”

“Come on, let’s get inside!”

Marinette’s cheeks flamed red as she slipped her hand out of her shorts, subtly wiping her fingers along the fabric as she stood. Chat Noir bit down on his bottom lip to keep from groaning as he ushered her through the sliding doors. 

“St-stay here. I’ll get us some towels.” She padded across the floor, rainwater dripping off her and landing it splats along the carpet. 

Chat Noir shifted his weight, trying to figure out how to hide his obvious arousal but his suit was less than helpful. He assumed grabbing one of the throw pillows from the couch would be more telling than anything. 

Marinette came back with two fluffy towels and handed him one, her eyes never quite reaching his. “What are you doing here?”

“I was patrolling and saw you asleep out there. It looked like rain…” he trailed off as she ran the towel along the top of her breasts. He could just make out the outline of her nipples through the drenched fabric. 

For the second time that day, Chat Noir decided he was an awful, terrible, very bad person, but his body didn’t seem to get the memo.

“Well, thanks for trying to save me,” she grinned wryly. “You must’ve just gotten here when it started.”

“Something like that.” He toed the carpet with the tip of his boot.

“Chat…”

He pursed his lips. “You talk in your sleep.”

Marinette made a choked sound and covered her face with the towel. “This is so embarrassing,” she mumbled.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed,” he assured her, voice tight. “No one can help their dreams.”

She glanced down at her incriminating hand and Chat Noir felt what little blood he had left rush downstairs to join the rest.

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat, “I should really go.”

Marinette nodded and looked out the glass doors at the pouring rain. She glanced back up at him. “Or you could stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“If you don’t stop pacing, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Plagg drawled. “If you’re this worked up, just go back over there. Marinette wanted you to stay anyway.”

Adrien threw his hands up. “I can’t go back over there. She was having a sexy dream about us…me…us?” He shook his head. “It’s confusing.”

“Not really. She thinks Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir are two different people so it makes sense.”

“And she was dreaming about us…and moaning and touching and…” Adrien trailed off, voice going breathy. “Fuck, it was so hot.”

“Is this the point where I need to make myself scarce so you can have some human time?” Plagg asked. “You know, you keep going at it like this and you’re likely to pull the thing right off.”

“Plagg!”

“I’m just saying,” the kwami chuckled, dodging a throw pillow. “Fine, fine, I’ll disappear for a bit.”

“I’m just going to bed. Maybe my head will be clearer in the morning.”

“Sure, sure.”

Adrien huffed. “I’m really going to bed!” He stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

The kwami floated up to the bookcases and disappeared into one of the shelves. Adrien slid down his pants and glanced up towards the second level. When he didn’t immediately spot Plagg, he dropped his boxer briefs to the floor as well, ignoring the semi-aroused state he was already in. He sighed and flopped back on his bed. 

He wasn’t going to think about the disappointment on Marinette’s face when he told her he couldn’t stay. He wasn’t going to remember the way she smelled or the flush of her cheeks. He definitely wasn’t going to dwell on the feeling of her breasts against his chest as she hugged him goodbye, her soaked top doing little to hide what was beneath it. He wasn’t going to think of how badly he wanted to taste the fingers that had been…  
__________________________________

“My sweet Chat,” Ladybug purred into his ear as she held his arms behind his back. “Is Marinette doing a good job?”

Adrien’s head dropped back on Ladybug’s shoulder and his chest heaved. “Y-yes,” he panted. Marinette chose that moment to take him completely in her mouth, making a tiny gagging sound when he hit the back of her throat. She hollowed her cheeks as she moved back up. She held his eyes, a bright blush painting her face even with her lips wrapped around his cock. Adrien felt lightheaded as she released him with an audible pop.

“He deserves a nice treat, doesn’t he, Mari?”

Marinette nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear. “He works so hard and he’s so very sweet.” She leaned forward and licked the tip of him, blinking up with wide eyes.

Ladybug nuzzled his neck, nipping at his pulse point and causing Adrien to jump. She tightened her hold on his arms, forcing him to arch his back, his bobbing cock tapping against Marinette’s nose. She giggled and began to place small kisses up and down his shaft.

“Do you want to be inside of your Princess, my Kitty? I’m sure she would love that. Marinette, do you want to feel Adrien inside you?” 

“Please,” she begged, releasing him and running her hands up his thighs. She looked past Adrien to Ladybug. “I don’t want you to be left out though.” She got up on her knees and tentatively pressed her lips to Ladybug’s. The kiss deepened and Adrien found himself the middle of what he was sure would be the best sandwich he would ever experience the rest of his life. 

“I might have an idea,” Ladybug said before running her tongue along Marinette’s bottom lip. Marinette whimpered and pressed herself against Adrien. He felt the wet warmth of her slide against his shaft and he groaned as she settled against the tip of him, rocking slowly so he barely dipped inside before he was out again. 

Ladybug released Adrien’s arms and reached around to slip her gloved finger into Marinette as both women rocked against Adrien. She brought her finger up, the tip shiny, and sucked it between her lips. “Mmmm, yes, I think that will work just fine. Adrien, lay flat on your back,” Ladybug commanded, moving around him.

As Adrien fell back, Ladybug caught Marinette before she could fall on top of him. “I have somewhere else for you to go. Adrien looks a bit thirsty, don’t you think?”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “I can go get him some water, I guess.”

“Or you can let him lap you up.”

“Oh,” Marinette breathed. “I…oh…yes…” 

Ladybug maneuvered her over Adrien’s face, the green of his eyes a thin ring around his dilated pupils. “Do you think you can handle this, Chat?”

“I’ll do my best to get it done lickity split, my Lady,” he smirked back at her, hands wrapping around Marinette’s shaking thighs.

“Nice pun, Kitty, but speed isn’t everything.” 

Marinette cried out, bracing her hands on the headboard as Adrien licked a line up her sex. Ladybug straddled Adrien’s thighs and rubbed herself up and down his erection. He groaned and tried to look down his body at her. 

“Keep your attention on your treat,” she instructed. “You don’t need to worry about what I’m doing.” Ladybug reached back to fondle his balls and Adrien moaned against Marinette who in turn whimpered. “You both make such pretty sounds.”

“Adrien,” Marinette sighed softly. “This is better than I could’ve ever dreamed.”

Ladybug’s gyrations became more frantic, her breathing heavy. “He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” She made a frustrated sound. “I need you, Chat. I need you so bad.”

“Adrien…”

“Chat…fuck, spots off.”

Adrien felt all the breath leave his body as Ladybug sank down onto him. Marinette clamped her thighs around him, crying out her orgasm and keeping him from seeing the untransformed Ladybug currently riding his cock for all she was worth. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Marinette whispered, still moving against him.

Adrien smiled and flicked his tongue out, laving her clit and making her whimper and writhe. Even properly debauched, she was too adorable. Ladybug chose that moment to clench tight around him and Adrien did his own writhing. 

“Do you want to come, my sweet Kitty?”

“Yes, please, yes,” he groaned.

“I want that too. I want to feel you lose yourself inside me.”

“Shit,” he panted.

“Are you having fun playing with me and Marinette?”

“I love you both so much.”

“We know you do, don’t we, Mari?”

“He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” she sighed, moving back so she could see his face. Her face was flushed and the tips of her breasts were red from rubbing against the headboard. 

“Lean down,” Adrien demanded huskily. Marinette obeyed and Adrien grabbed her right breast, bringing it down to his mouth and sucking the nipple between his lips. She mewled and tangled her fingers in his hair. Adrien’s other hand found Ladybug’s bare hip, the tips of his fingers digging into her bouncing flesh.

“I’m so close, Chat. Touch me, please touch me…”  
__________________________________

Ladybug certainly didn’t leave her apartment with the intention of heading straight across town to seduce Adrien Agreste, but here she was.

Maybe it was the disappointment that Chat Noir hadn’t stayed after finding her aroused and literally wet in her apartment. She saw the straining bulge in his suit, the way he wouldn’t meet her eyes. He had definitely gotten the idea of what she was dreaming about. If he had heard her moan his name…but he hadn’t stayed. He looked just over her head, made some excuse about the time, and fled out into the storm, leaving Marinette aching and embarrassed. 

All the more reason to move past it. Obviously he wasn’t attracted to her as Marinette and that was…not okay, if she was being honest with herself. She wanted Chat Noir to like her, to want her. It didn’t feel good to be so hot for someone who so obviously didn’t feel the same way. 

Well, she knew for a fact that Adrien had a crush on Ladybug so she had come here to…

Ladybug frowned trying to catch hold of her running thought. Why had she come here? She couldn’t very well seduce Adrien while she was stuck in a magical suit. Probably. Maybe. She made the final swing and landed with a soft thud against his windowsill. It was slightly open as it had been when she visited before and she slipped into the dark room. She made out the outline of a lump in Adrien’s bed and frowned. “This was a mistake,” she whispered, turning around.

“Marinette,” Adrien sighed. 

Ladybug stopped in her tracks. Surely this couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t possible, right? The odds were…

“Fuck, Ladybug,” he groaned and shifted under the sheets.

Ladybug’s feet were carrying her to the bed before she realized it had happened. She stood to the side, eyes blown wide as she watched Adrien thrash under the sheets, hips lifting to pump into the air. She whimpered when he moaned her name again, convulsing and then falling limp against the mattress.

She could feel her desire pooling between her legs. Adrien’s breathing was evening out now and he curled on his side, hugging a pillow to him…a freaking red pillow covered in black spots. 

Ladybug wasn’t sure how long she stood by his bed, watching him sleep and trying her hardest not to climb into bed with him, straddle him, and ride him until morning. “Go home,” she whispered to herself. “Go back home.”

She finally turned and made it halfway across the room when there was a rustle of sheets and a croaked, “Ladybug?” She spun to see Adrien sitting up in his bed, hair sticking out on one side and lips puffy with sleep. He reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He yawned and scratched along his bare chest with Ladybug watching the movement intently. “Is everything okay? There’s not an akuma, is there?”

“No akuma,” she shook her head. “I saw your window was open and thought…but I’m going to go. You get some rest.”

“Do you want to stay?”

She bit her lip. “What could we do in the middle of the night?”

Even in the dim light, she could see Adrien’s cheeks go pink. “Uh, we could watch a movie or play games or…”

“Or?”

“Or you could come lie down with me if you want.” He scooted to the side and then frowned, looking down at his lap. His eyes widened. “Or not! Actually don’t do that!”

Ladybug blinked at him. “O-okay.” She held up both hands. “I’ll just stay right here.”

“I…actually maybe you should go?” he winced. “I’m really sorry. Suddenly I don’t feel great.”

“You want me to leave?”

Adrien squeezed his eyes shut. “Please don’t be upset. I have a good reason but I’m too embarrassed to tell you.”

“Is it because you were having a really nice dream?” Ladybug asked, voice low.

He inhaled sharply. “How…”

“I might’ve been here for a few minutes.”

“Oh,” he squeaked.

Ladybug moved closer to the bed. “Was it about me?”

“Please don’t make me say.”

“What if I’m hoping it was?”

“Then I’m going to think I’m still dreaming.”

She chewed on her bottom lip and watched him.

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this, but yes, I had a dream about you and it got heated and, well…things happened and I really need to get up and clean up and strip my bed but I can’t do that right now because you’re standing there and I’m naked.”

“Oh,” she said in surprise. “I’m just going to go then. Sorry for…have a good night, Adrien.” Ladybug crossed the room quickly and leapt out the window.

“Wow, that was really embarrassing for you,” Plagg drawled from above.

Adrien fell back against his mattress and screamed into a pillow.


End file.
